Fanservice
by Sweetness Theory
Summary: Sure we sometimes touch or kick each other” Naruto glared at Sasuke, who smirked in return” and do other suggestive stuff, but I want to try something different, more daring SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** Plot is mine, Naruto's cast sadly isn't

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru and Naru/Sasu if you want to see it that way

**Warnings:** AU, OOC'ness, swearing, crack fic (?)

**Summary: **"Sure we sometimes touch or kick each other" Naruto glared at Sasuke, who smirked in return" and do other suggestive stuff, but I want to try something different, more_ daring_"

**A/N: **I placed this story under the rating 'M' (just in case), but if you're sure that it should be placed under another one, please notify me about it

- - - - - - - - - - -

**FAN****SERVICE**

- - - - - - - - - - -

They were preparing for upcoming live performance and tour non-stop, unless you will count those small pauses for smoking and other human needs, which were a necessity for them and it was quite hard to ignore them. They practically lived in this studio or house like some of them liked to call, because it was not located in some god-forsaken basement, but in the nice, cozy and well equipped house.

Kyuubi raised his hand to stop the practice session. He was beyond tired and his throat was already sore from all the singing and screaming in the microphone and he knew if they were for another round his voice would start to crack and waver.

"We are more than ready," he mumbled angrily, before drinking some water from the bottle to satisfy his thirst.

"Can we play one more song?" asked sheepish Kiba, playing and tossing his drummer sticks in the air "I'm still not good with the track 9"

"No you're not" growled Kyuubi, throwing his bottle of water at Kiba's direction, aiming at the spot near his head and trying to avoid to injure brunettes arms and fingers, which were far too important than the rest of his body. The bottle few past frightened Kiba, ruffling a patch of his hair on his left side of the head - bull's-eye.

"You just want to unleash your frustrations towards something you won't tell us about and besides "he crossed his arms and a knowing smirk appeared on his face "your shoulders are fare too tense and your twitching body indicates that your hands are already numb and you're pushing past your limit. Am _I _right?"

Kiba bowed his head in a shame, that he was caught lying and his trick of showing that he was perfectly fine failed him "Yes"

"You need some sleep Kyuubi" interrupted Naruto, sprawling himself on the sofa, taking the nearest object, which so happened to be a magazine, to fan himself and get rid of this unbearable heat.

"I need what?"

"You're grouchier than ever and it would save us time from knocking you out," Naruto grinned satisfied by the small, cool breeze coming from fanning himself. "Or you prefer the second option?"

"No fucking way! Come near me and I'll show my foot down your throat"

Sasuke snatched the magazine from Naruto's hands and glared at him "I was reading it, moron" and sat again on the floor, his back propped against the already occupied sofa by as equally tired blond.

"And it was my fan" growled Naruto, propping himself on his elbows, so that he was facing the raven haired male sitting on the floor "Give it back"

"No"

"Don't make me repeat myself"

"Would you two stop acting like freaking kids?" Kyuubi clutched his head, massaging his aching temples "You're giving me a migraine"

Naruto slid closer to Sasuke, silently whispering into his ear "Do you still have those sleeping pills?"

Onyx eyes stared at Naruto then he trailed his gaze to their cursing vocalist and then again, to Naruto's direction "They're in my room"

"Don't talk at me when I'm in the fucking room!" Kyuubi grabbed the nearest object and threw at his band mate's direction "I'm not _deaf_"

Naruto blocked another flying bottle of water with the grabbed pillow "Would you stop that? I'm too tired to doge all of that"

"Now who's acing like a kid, huh?" Sasuke smirked and continued flipping through the pages not bothering to read.

"You're all bunch of immature kids!" stated Kiba, trying to fetch his mobile from the pile of clothes and other thrown stuff, but when he felt all the eyes on him, promising painful death, he sighted and in the exaggerated manner threw his hands in the air "Forget it. You heard nothing"

Suddenly Naruto started to bounce on the sofa "Hey, hey, guess what I read today"

There was a minute of silence until Kyuubi finally spoke "About a new line of ramen products?"

Sasuke arched his eyebrow at the sudden outburst of energy from the bassist "How to increase your brain capacity?"

Kiba sniggered at that "A sex ed for dummies?"

"Thanks a lot guys" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted cutely, attempting to look angry for a second, until his excitement surfaced again "I read fan letters or comments, whatever you prefer to call it, on our blog about the lack of fanservice in our performances"

"Are you sure that you read them and not dreamed about it?" asked annoyed Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm certain. Sure we sometimes touch each other or _kick_" he glared at Sasuke, who smirked in return" and do other suggestive stuff, but I want to try something different, more _daring_"

"I'm not doing it" spat Sasuke raising from his spot and grabbing a pack of cigarettes he walked out of the studio.

Kiba rolled eyes at Sasuke's behavior and wiggled his eyebrows at Naruto "You only want to get in his pants. Am I right?"

Naruto feigned a gasp and dramatically fell on the couch, clutching his head in disbelief "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Don't deny it Naruto, we saw how you eyed Sasuke from the day we accepted you in the band" added Kyuubi stretching his sore muscles and gurgling some medicine to loosen the stress placed on his vocal chords.

"Do you mind it?"

"Do whatever you want; I'm too tired to argue about it with you. Come on Kiba, it's time for sleep"

"It's too early" whined Kiba; trying to persuade Kyuubi to have some fun before going to bed.

"Hurry up or I leave you to sleep here"

"Fine, I'm coming"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat ready to devour its prey into tiny pieces. Today was the day when they will perform live in one of the biggest stadiums in some kind of music festival with other bands and it will be his second live, since he joined this band.

They already recorded their third new album, for Naruto it was the first one, and he could not hide his excitement as it literary poured out of buckets from him.

He knew that his band mate's were attached to their previous bassist and it was hard to rival his ghostly presence in the band when you are only a temporary replacement, but he was glad that it turned out that he had to stay with them much longer than he planned. It would be so hard to leave all of them now when they were like a family to each other.

"Are you high on sugar again?" asked worried Kyuubi, even such a sight was not rare in their routine, the sight of bouncing, hyperactive and clingy blonde sent the shivers down his spine. He did not want to be his victim again.

"You can't blame him" interrupted Kiba, messing with his new clothes "If I remember you were even worse on your second performance"

"Are you talking about that time when he tripped on the cable and gave a warm welcoming to your drums or was that time when he scared the shit out of some unknown band when he almost knocked down their lead singer and guitarist with some weird dance when he tried to play guitar and failed miserably?"

Kiba shook his head and gave Sasuke an amused smirk "No, it was on his third time"

"Hn"

"Bastards, don't force me to tell about your accidents" grumped Kyuubi, grabbing all the needed accessories and clothes for the show and walking to the changing room.

"Naruto, get your ass to get your make-up done and Kiba, stop playing with those sticks or I'll stick them somewhere else"

For a while, all of them were busy with their clothes, make-up and other preparations, until a tall man with a bunch of papers came in and announced that there was only about ten minutes left and they should be ready to leave.

Naruto was nervous again and that somehow slowed down his hyperactive behavior and Kyuubi sensing that gently patted him on the back with encouraging advices to enjoy himself to the fullest and to give all his self to their fans, and he responded by crushing the taller man in a bear hug.

They made a circle, placing their hands on each other's shoulders and jumping in the air for a few times before, they enthusiastically shouted their bands name.

Kiba was the first one to go on the stage. His skilled arms showed a few tricks with his drumming sticks earning shouts from the public and Naruto still did not know if he imagined that Kiba barked a few times like some kind of dog, but when he looked at the rest of members, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe they were already accustomed to it.

Sasuke glared at the blond and muttered "Don't you _dare_ to try anything funny" walking forward.

When Sasuke stepped on stage and busied himself with his guitar, the crowd of people practically fainted from the sight of raven that looked so aloof with that bad boy image, which was more outlined by his choice of clothing, making literary swoon and cry out of from happiness almost half of the stadium.

Naruto swallowed hard, cursing his bad luck to go after a god-like-creature and fearing that maybe he will not be accepted and warmly welcomed like the raven before and that made him hard to move from his spot.

"Don't worry, they love you too" cooed Kyuubi, hugging him from behind "Besides, who will show them oh so much needed fanservice if you will not go there?"

Naruto grinned and walked on a stage in his bouncy and energetic way, glad to receive some attention as well. It seemed that he already had a fan club and it was not small either "I'll make you go crazy" he exclaimed, throwing a piece sign in to the air.

After their guitar solo and Kiba's aggressive playing with drums, Kyuubi appeared on the stage, singing one of their favorite songs and throwing some theatrical spice in to the mix.

Naruto grinned, moving along with the rhythm, arching his back and shaking his ass as if he was flirting with his bass, wanting to feel more friction, which in turn made people whistle and call for more.

He glanced at Sasuke, who has been equally drowning in the music, talented and skillful fingers playing the guitar in sheer concentration, not allowing any mistakes while his body was already moving by autopilot.

Kyuubi came from behind and Naruto felt shivers run down though his whole body when the vocalist's fingers softly traced patterns on his neck and when the guitar solos started to play again, he licked and playfully nibbled on his earlobe, making Naruto to lean more in to his touch.

After that, Kyuubi once again moved to the center of the stage and started to flirt with the audience giving them a good show of his already unzipped jacket that gave a good look at his well toned and built frame. All the while, he rocked his hips in the air and suggestively touched his chest, wrapping all of this with his deep and husky singing voice.

The song came to the halt and Kyuubi picked up Naruto bass, wanting to play and sing their second song which would be only accompanied by Kiba's drumming, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke could do whatever they wanted on stage and the blond bassist swore to himself that he will take whatever was possible from this opportunity.

He sauntered to the unsuspecting Sasuke, who was dancing to the rhythm of the music with his eyes closed; oblivious to whatever was happening around him and especially to Naruto devious intentions.

Naruto smirked and wiggled his hips seductively, waiting for the most suited moment, when the song will reach its most important and more rhythmical pace, which should be any minute now.

Sasuke opened his eyes instantly, when he felt that someone had grabbed his hips and yanked him to collide with another muscular body. "_Naruto_" he growled, warning the blond about the consequences of his actions, but the other seemed to brush them off with a grin "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Naruto simply tsk'ed and pulled Sasuke closer, rubbing their bodies together in a slow motion, satisfied in his victory.

No matter how intimidating Sasuke wanted to sound, Naruto perfectly knew that he won't do anything drastic on the stage that would ruin their band's reputation or Kyuubi's performance for that matter, not wanting to receive their hot-tempered vocalist's wrath, and all that knowledge let him easily to handle growling and struggling Sasuke.

Naruto smirked, slowing for a second to look at Kiba's direction, which was shaking his head in amusement from Sasuke's misery and wriggled his eyebrows at him, making a kissing scene.

Naruto resumed his ministrations and grinded his hips violently against the raven, when the rhythm picked up a notch, arching his back at the sudden and pleasurable contact like a stretching cat, lips parting in a silent scream and eyes rolling back in the back of his head from contentment.

He remembered that he had repeated the same action for a few times, not forgetting to take a taste of those fleshy lips and that firm, well formed jaw line and making Sasuke to participate in this activity as well.

The rest of the concert passed in a blur, he vaguely remembered playing his bass again, shrieking and pleading fans to do an encore, which they declined due to the lack of time and the other band's scheduled performance.

When he opened his eyes, they were already settled in the luxurious apartment sprawled on any possible surface to get their breath back and waiting when all the received ecstasy and rushing of adrenaline would wear off.

"Damn, that was amazing" spoke breathless Kyuubi, trying to calm his raising heart and the painful throbbing in his head.

"If that was amazing, I'm on my tiptoes with curiosity to play in the upcoming tour," announced Naruto with excitement, playing with the imaginative bass in his hands.

"Let's celebrate," added Kiba who was already shuffling through the displayed assortment of alcohol in the bar.

"And make this day more special than it already is, we'll record this memorable moment" finished Kiba's thought Kyuubi, trying to fetch his video camera form his bag.

When all the drinks and camera was prepared, they sat in a circle on the white, fluffy carpet sharing what they all experienced in the live.

"Sasuke?" called Naruto, trying to get the raven's attention, but no such luck.

Kyuubi looked at the sofa, occupied by exhausted Sasuke "He is knocked out cold from tiredness or… "He trailed of in attempt to test Naruto's patience "he is still mad at you for your public display of affections and pretends to be asleep"

"Do you want to test it out? I sure do" exclaimed Naruto and walked to the supposedly sleeping Sasuke.

"Kiba, get ready to film" ordered Kyuubi, skipping to stand behind the back of the couch to get a better view of the whole scenario.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, inspecting any change on his face or in breathing, none. That bastard was quite skilled in pretending to fall asleep if he did not want to deal with someone; he had witnessed it a few times, accidentally of course.

He straddled his hips, still no change and it frustrated the blond to no end. Naruto pouted, he hated to be ignored and especially by Sasuke. Therefore, he decided to thrust a few times and see if the raven would respond to that - the other still ignored him.

Naruto let out a low growl and this time he started to grind more violently into Sasuke, not forgetting to abuse slender, creamy neck along with his throat.

Sasuke woke up instantly trying to push Naruto off him, but in vain.

"No need to be shy and modest, Sasuke" whispered Naruto, gently sucking on his earlobe "Especially when I saw you fucking another male in the dressing room" Sasuke shivered from that, but relaxed his body from its stiffness nevertheless.

"So you like to _spy_ on me, huh?" Sasuke smirked placing his hands on Naruto's hips to hold him steady in the place, before he lifted his own hips from the couch and thrust into the blond, making him to release a lustful moan. "What else should I know?"

"Ah" Naruto knew that he was losing his control over his desires and that jerk was enjoying every second of it by grinding into him, showering him with kisses and small bites, not enough to leave a visible mark, but at least to redden the tanned skin. Oh god, those skillful fingers that let him to compose wonderful masterpieces of music were all over his body, teasing his flesh with unbearable slowness and hidden lust.

Naruto threw his head in the air yelling a loud "Fuck" when Sasuke started to stroke his already hard member through his trousers, making him mewl and ask for more.

"And cut!" shouted gleeful Kyuubi, dispelling everything that surrounded his two horny band mate's. "You can screw each other later, not that I mind watching you doing it now, but let's continue partying"

"Finally" cried out Kiba, latching onto Kyuubi "Because I started to dread about my orientation seeing this and I really don't want to switch my preferences, thank you very much"

"Whatever" mumbled sleepily Naruto snaking his arms around Sasuke's neck, ready to doze off.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Next day, when Naruto appeared in the studio with Sasuke in his wake, he was greeted with gloomy atmosphere and dead silence.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kiba and Kyuubi, trying to figure out what had happened before his arrival "What the hell happened?"

Kiba nudged Kyuubi with his elbow to encourage him to strike the first blow, which in return earned him a whack on his head. "Do you remember about our recording yesterday?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared equally at both of them, not liking in which direction this conversation was heading off "Yes"

"Well you see…." Trailed off Kyuubi scratching his head "I sort of…uh…switched cameras"

"Are you saying that you took the wrong one?" Sasuke asked calmly, and both of them gulped realizing that they were in a very deep, _deep_ shit.

Naruto was excessively stunned even to stammer out something, so all the talking did Sasuke.

"You know that we have two cameras, right?" Kiba nodded vigorously at that, but stopped when Sasuke glared at him.

"One is for our personal use and the second one is for off stage material and our live performances. So, what I'm trying to say…um…that I took the wrong one!" Kyuubi kicked Kiba, not forgetting to add extra strength into it, forcing him to blurt out his part of the deal to Sasuke.

"It's not my fault" hurriedly yelled Kiba, pointing out at Kyuubi "He is the one to blame"

"_Kiba_" growled Sasuke, cracking his knuckles "Spill out"

"Ok, ok! No need to resort to violence" he waved his arms frantically in a defensive manner. "When I took the tape which I found placed near the right camera "he glared at his partner in crime" and with a though that it's the footage with a previous live, I…uh….without checking it out uploaded to our band's blog for our fans to see it"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"How should I know that it was the wrong one?"

"Did you at least take it off of the blog?"

"Uh…" Kiba shifted nervously from one foot to another, not daring to look straight into Sasuke's direction.

"It was kind of… too late to do that?"

"I _fucking_ kill you!"

"You see" interrupted Kyuubi" all our videos are placed for downloading, so yeah, I think you get the picture now"

"I swear that I'll castrate both of you!"

"Calm the fuck down, man," suggested Kiba, pacing backwards and forwards "What can they do anyway? Distribute videos to the internet, make some gifs, fanarts and write some steamy fanfictions or create a community dedicated to both of you" he spared a masked glance at Sasuke and deeply regretted it.

"Ha-ha, I think I said too much?" he added sheepishly, swinging his body back and forth "Oh, look at the time!" He whistled aloud pointing at the expensive watch on his hand" I forgot that I have an appointment….right about now" and he took off hurriedly, inaudibly mumbling "I should go now, bye!" that fell deaf to Sasuke's ears.

"_KIBA!"_ and all hell broke loose.


End file.
